


Carry On

by JoxersPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Gen, Linda Vista, Lullabies, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sings a lullaby to his daughter on a stormy night, which only brings to mind memories of his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration from Tumblr. The song Carry On My Wayward song is sung and owned by Kansas. Not me.

The thunder boomed and rolled outside of the window of the motel. The neon from the sign, the ever so classy Aztec Motel, shone into the room. Sam Winchester’s back was turned to the window, a pillow over his head as the screaming continued. Dean Winchester stood near the window, cradling a small pink bundle. Bouncing his arms. Turned out the smallest Winchester did not dig thunderstorms. Sam sat up, his hair a mess.

“Oh! See what you did, princess?” cooed Dean to his wailing daughter. His little brother glared at him. “You woke your moose.”

“Can’t you sing to her or something?” hissed Sam. Oh, little brother, didn’t Sam realize that when he was a baby he kept Dean up all night? He fell back onto his pillows, covering his head with another.

Her father cleared his throat. How did that baby falling from the tree song go? How was Dean expected to remember a song like that? He held her closer. “Carry on my wayward…daughter,” Dean was fudging the lyrics a bit. “There’ll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don’t you cry no more. Ah.”

He could feel tears pushing at his eyes. This song always brought back the memories of Harpie’s birth. Before the demon took the body of Sasha. She had been so happy to rise above the noise and fight it, even if it left her a bit confused. Sasha had never fought a demon like the one that lurked in the room of the Linda Vista Asylum. Back again, he was just happy she got a glimpse of who she was. The baby growing inside of her.

The baby that had remained an illusion for nine months. “I was soaring ever high, but I flew too high,” continued Dean. “Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man, though my mind could think I still was a mad man. I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I can hear them say…”

Sam and him were on a mission to find Sasha. His little brother was happily settled with a wife and a toddler, in a nice little home in Kansas but he knew that Harpie needed a mother. That Dean would not be at peace until they found Sasha. Until he made her Mrs. Dean Winchester. He refused to rest, unless it was for Sasha, because he was all she had. Sure there was Sam but Sam wasn’t daddy. He was her moose.

At least Sam didn’t have to deal with Dean crying every night like when it first happened. He understood, he’d do the same thing if Sage had been taken. “Masquerading as a man with a reason, my charade is the event of the season and if I claim to be a wise man, well, it surely means that I don't know,” continued Dean. “On a stormy sea of moving emotion, tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean. I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say…”


End file.
